A modular system, such as a blade server, may be plugged into a larger overall system, such as a blade enclosure. The modular system may receive power from the larger overall system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. Use herein of a reference numeral without a hyphenated index number, where such reference numeral is referred to elsewhere with a hyphenated index number, may be a general reference to the corresponding plural elements, collectively or individually.